


A Little Edge

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Gay, It's just cause Flores is hot and genuine, Random - Freeform, Random side character that I dragged into a daydream I had once, Sort Of, look at how I spend my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pair of reservists, Lieutenant Flores and Lieutenant Nicole Haberlin, are questioned about DNA evidence at a crime scene.Three guesses as to the types of activities that led to that evidence.Featuring a funny investigation, embarrassment, and the DiNozzo-Gibbs dream team.





	A Little Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know where it came from.

 

> \----------------

“Lieutenant Haberlin!”

I paused in my run, and diverted to the side upon spotting the man flagging me down. Older, grey hair, air of authority. He wore a casual suit and was accompanied by another man, a younger one. I jogged over to them, brushing myself off. I wasn't expecting visitors, or news, and this likely wasn't good.

“Nicole Haberlin, sirs. What's up?”

“I'm Gibbs, that's DiNozzo. NCIS,” the man, Gibbs, said. They showed me their badges and I nodded, still confused. Why were they at an Air Force base if they were Navy cops?

“What do you need me for?”

“We’re investigating a murder,” the other agent, DiNozzo, said, and I blanched.

_Murder? What did that-_

“Excuse my friend here, he gets excited. We need to talk to you and a Second Lieutenant Flores about something. She's going to meet us here in a moment.”

“Ah. Okay.”

I reached up to fix my hair, trying to process this. Murder? And Gabriella was-but why here and now? What did this have to do with her, and what-

The younger agent chuckled and looked to Gibbs, pointing.

“She reminds me of the probie.”

“Haberlin.”

That _voice_.

“Flores,” I said on instinct, fighting a smile. I turned to look at her and exhaled slowly. She looked good in her civilian clothes. I self-consciously drew my shoulders back, wishing I could change out of my sweat-stained PT uniform. We shook hands, despite my longing to hug her, and the agents started walking.

“Let's head over here.”

I eyed Gabriella, then looked away as we made our way to a pair of picnic benches. Why were the two of us here? We hadn't seen each other in weeks, not since she graduated.

Had someone found out?

“Sit down, please.”

We did, facing the agents, and the older one leaned forwards.

“Alright, I bet you're both wondering why you're here, together, and what this is about. To put it simply...you're both under investigation. There was-”

“Wait, what? For what?”

Gabriella leaned forwards and I put a hand to my head, fighting a groan. Investigation?

“There was DNA from both of you found at a crime scene, a mixture of blood and saliva. Since the first thing that comes to mind with those things together are needles or a fistifght, we launched an investigation.”

I ran a hand through my hair, glancing at Gabriella. What was this evidence from? We had been-well, our DNA had shared beds before, but not recently.

“Sorry, sir, where was-where was this evidence found?”

“The back of a 2007 Honda, grey, owned by one Major Sharp. He was found dead in it just yesterday, had been that way for months. His daughter said she let you borrow that car earlier on the day he was killed. The DNA we have was taken from the backseat of the car, though we suspect the car was moved before the body was placed in it,” he finished, sliding a picture towards us.

_Oohhhhhhhhhh no._

I rubbed my eyes, hearing Gabriella’s inhale of recognition. I recognized the car as well-Gabriella had borrowed it from a friend for a night. A not-quite-date night.

_“Are you sure...that this is a good idea?” I panted, digging my nails in Gabriella’s jacket. She sucked on my neck and I groaned, already pressed against the car and nowhere to go. It was maybe the fifth time we'd done this, but this was the closest we had gotten to public. We couldn't afford to be caught, even with DOMA being repealed._

_“Gabbie, come on, we-we have to at least get in the car,” I chuckled, growing concerned as her hand palmed my ass. She grunted in acknowledgement and pulled open the back door, glancing around. I slid inside and she followed, shutting the door. The lights flashed and I heard the locks click into place before her mouth found mine and the keys were tossed._

“It-sir, we didn't-we didn't fight, or do anything with drugs. I swear we did nothing illegal or dishonorable,” I said, fighting a stutter. If they caught us for this-

“Then what happened?”

_Gabriella’s hands had long since taken my pants off, and I got her shirt over her head before she pushed my elbows down on the seat. It was a wide backseat, thank god, and she was able to situate herself between my legs and keep a hand on my wrists. I bit back the first moan of many when she placed her free hand on my chest and leaned down, sliding her tongue-_

A loud slam brought my attention back and the older agent leveled his gaze at us.

“You two have DNA at my crime scene that's only hours older than the murder. That enough is suspicious, but if you won't tell us why it was blood, that looks bad for you. I don't give a damn what you did, but not talking is going to make this so much worse.”

I looked over at Gabriella, raising an eyebrow.

“We should-we don't have a choice, G.”

She scowled, but nodded, and I leaned forwards against the bench.

“What? What is it?”

“We...um, well sir, we…”

“We slept together, sir. In that car. Hence the DNA.”

Internally, I wanted to both cheer for Gabriella not making me say it and scream at the mortification the words brought. Her posture was as uncomfortable as mine, but stiff where mine was shriveled.

“You...okay. Look, as convincing as that is, it doesn't explain the blood.”

I flushed a dark red and hid my face in one hand.

“Um, it was-we sort of-”

I trailed off, gesturing to Gabriella and to my neck.

“We-there was a...miscalculation of force, sir, and...and well I…” she swallowed, glancing to the side. “I...bit through her skin.”

An oppressive, crushing silence followed, and I wanted to cry from embarrassment.

“You...did what?”

The older NCIS agent was giving us the most confused looks while the younger looked amused, and I shrunk inwards on myself.

“We-it-it was a weird accident,” I murmured, reflecting.

_Nothing unusual happened until I was whining against Gabbie’s shoulder, pulling on her pants, and she jerked downwards against my thigh._

_“Fuck-”_

_Her teeth dug into my shoulder and I groaned, then cried out as the pressure became too intense._

_“Sh-shit! Ow! Fuck, Gabbie, o-ow!”_

_I pushed against her chest with an arm, and she jerked back. I saw blood on her teeth and almost shrieked, clamping a hand over my mouth._

_“Oh fuck, I-”_

_“Yeah, I noticed!”_

_We spent a few minutes panicking and cleaning up, but eventually Gabriella just drove me back to my place. She came inside to patch me up, stayed a little longer, and left to return the car._

_A few days later, she finished Basic and left, and I continued through training._

“Obviously...this is going to be hard to confirm,” the younger man said slowly, and we nodded. “Do you have...any proof? Pictures? Witnesses? A doctor visit?”

I thought back, running my hand over my neck. The mark had taken a while to fade, but was luckily hidden under my collar. God knows my flight mates would've had a field day with that.

“Well...there might be a picture, but it's on an older device.”

“Wait, _what_?”

Gabriella didn't look at me, and I leaned closer to her.

“When did you take a picture? While we were still in the car?”

“No, when we went back to your apartment,” she muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

“My god, Gabbie, did you take a brag pic? What the heck!”

“Okay, look, you two work this out, or don't, but you-give us whatever device it is, we'll have our techs root through it for the picture and return it. If we don't find any evidence, we’ll talk to you again. Don't attempt to leave the country or seclude yourselves, keep your phone on at all times.”

We nodded, somber, and the agents stood. I did the same, stretching out my legs. This was absurd. This was all absurd.

“I didn't take a bragging picture, I took a “look who passed on her couch” picture that happened to get your shoulder in it,” she murmured, and I crossed my arms.

“You are so...ugh. I mean, I missed you, but piss off.”

She smirked.

“You still wanna hook up, though.”

I narrowed my eyes, glancing around as Gabriella leaned closer, cocky.

“Maybe, maybe not. Text me later, I have a drill to run,” I muttered, stepping around her and heading back to the track.

"You have my number, I hope? Because I lost all my contacts, and..."

"Really? That's pretty conveinient."

Gabriella shrugged, stepping towards me and gaining back the distance I had just gained. 

"Yeah, but true. Have the phone bill to prove it."

I scoffed. 

"Look, I know that your drills end in three hours...and you do have town privileges, right?"

I narrowed my eyes, placing a hand on my hip. 

"Let me guess, we should get dinner?"

"We could do that. We could also just go straight to my apartment, but I'd rather eat first."

"So sure of how this will end, huh?"

She grinned. 

"All it took was a bit of blood."

**Author's Note:**

> The end?  
> Thanks for reading, pleaseeee leave kudos?


End file.
